


what i know about you (what you know about me)

by kookwithluv



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jaebum loves cats, M/M, a self indulgent fic if you ever know one, and jinyoung of course, but consider this: jinyoung and cats, jinyoung loves jaebum but what's new, please read the introduction notes, the T rating is literally there for one dirty reference only, the summary gives away exactly NOTHING, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookwithluv/pseuds/kookwithluv
Summary: Has Jinyoung mentioned that he really, honestly, devotedly loves his boyfriend, and someone should give him a medal for not dumping his sorry ass lately?If not, here’s a little reminder of why.(Or, alternatively: four times Jinyoung wonders what, exactly, is up with his boyfriend, and one time Jaebum comes home with a Thing.)





	what i know about you (what you know about me)

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly based on this prompt:
> 
> A: [sneaks into the house with a huge coat on]  
> B: what is that? [points to the coat]  
> A’s coat: [meows]  
> B:  
> A:  
> B:  
> A: drugs.
> 
> disclaimer: english is not my first language! if you find something weird please tell me, i’m always open for improvement !! thank you (˶◕‿◕˶✿) 
> 
> second disclaimer: this was not beta-ed or anything like that, because one) i wrote this in a day and two) i don't actually have a beta, haha 
> 
> thirt disclaimer: jaebum, sweetheart, i love you

Jinyoung loves his boyfriend.

He does, really. Jaebum is the best person he knows, the only one he wants to come home to, the one person that gets him in ways others could never do. They work together perfectly, balancing each other out and being the disgustingly married couple of every outing with their friends.

Loving Jaebum means Jinyoung has long ago come to terms with all his boyfriend’s little weird quirks, like the fact that Jaebum needs to have a beanie with him at all times, or that sometimes he’ll have cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner for three days straight, and no matter what Jinyoung tells him, he won’t relent.

Jinyoung loves Jaebum, and he doesn’t question his peculiarities. He accepts them, indulges them as best as he can.

He knows he has his own set of them. Jinyoung hates tumble dryers, and hangs their clothes on the balcony even when winter does nothing but drench them more. He sets his spoon and chopsticks down in a particular order, and never trusts Jaebum to do it in the right way.

Jaebum loves him, too. They’ve both accepted each other’s needs. Embraced them, even.

However, Jinyoung is only human, and he’ll get annoyed sometimes, because it’s only natural. They’ve been living together for so long now that their bickering is all done without real bite, but that doesn’t stop Jinyoung from initiating it.

Once, Jaebum had started this really annoying habit of forgetting to wipe the sink dry after washing his face in the morning. Jinyoung had gritted his teeth and said nothing at first, because he couldn’t exactly start a fight with his boyfriend over a wet sink. He knew Jaebum was otherwise preoccupied, what with his thesis and his music production final project being all but done. He knew.

The irrational, OCD part of him, however, did not.

Which was why, on a particularly bad Friday afternoon, when Jinyoung came back home from the cafe where he worked and found the sink wet again, he exploded.

“One thing, Jaebum! I only ask you to do one thing and you never do it!” he had shouted in Jaebum’s very confused face. When his boyfriend had gone to protest, he’d interrupted, going on with his rant.

“The sink is always, always wet! And I know you forget, because you have your stuff to think about, and I understand, but you’re not fucking living alone, Jaebum! And I need to you to dry that fucking sink when you use it!”

Jinyoung is not one to swear. He hates it, actually. Jaebum is the one who colors his sentences in every shade of fuck and shit he can come up with. But, well. Again, Jinyoung is only human. Sometimes swear words are needed.

Back to the matter, Jaebum, being Jaebum, had hardened his expression and dropped the music sheets he was working on.

“Why the fuck does it matter if it’s going to be used again?” he had wondered, and really. Jinyoung must have told him a thousand times. How Jaebum managed to forget every single one of them was beyond him.

“The water stains, Jaebum! The goddamn water stains! You know the water is full of limestones and I can’t. Fucking. Stand the stains. So please, _please_ for the love of God, dry that fucking sink or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

True to Jinyoung’s words, Jaebum _had_ slept on the couch. For three nights.

Until Jinyoung found him scrubbing furiously at the sink with a towel, and after gently prying it out of his fingers, he had taken Jaebum back to bed.

Needlessly said, the sink had never been left wet again, after.

 

Loving his boyfriend doesn’t mean Jinyoung doesn’t get suspicious, sometimes, when a new quirk appears. He knows Jaebum like the back of his hand; they’ve breathed the same air for years, they’ve been in sync for as long as he can remember. Jinyoung acts, and knows exactly how Jaebum will react. Newton would be so proud of their relationship.

All of this, of course, implies that Jinyoung’s mind bells ring every time something is wrong, or out of the ordinary.

The first bell warns him Jaebum is developing yet another _peculiarity_ , and he should watch out for it. The second confirms whether it’s just a quirk or something is actually going on. The third rings only if Jaebum is up to something and he hasn’t let Jinyoung know about it.

This time is no different.

The first time Jaebum comes back later than usual, his shoes stained with mud and his jacket dripping water (“Ah, really, did you forget your umbrella again, Jaebum-ah?”), Jinyoung doesn’t think much of it, his mind otherwise occupied in balancing reactions and understanding why _the fuck_ this one particular potassium won’t behave. He threatens Jaebum to confine him to the couch again if he doesn’t clean his shoes, and leaves it at that. Jaebum complies, silent.

This alone should have made the first bell ring, but Jinyoung is _only human_. He’s allowed to be distracted by other things.

The second time, Jaebum comes home with a bloody thumb and a scratch on his cheek. His shoes are dirty again. It’s almost midnight.

Jinyoung does his best to put the first ringing bell sound in the back of his mind, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, breathing deeply.

“Where have you been? It’s late,” he asks nonchalantly, leading Jaebum to the bathroom and pointedly eyeing his cheek.

Jaebum grunts in answer, not really elaborating, which is his boyfriend’s code for “yes, I know, I’m sorry I missed dinner”. And it doesn’t really answer Jinyoung’s question.

He makes Jaebum sit on the edge of the bathtub and fishes out their (well, more like his, considering Jaebum doesn’t even know where they keep it) first aid kit. He doesn’t say anything else, tending to Jaebum’s thumb and face, ignoring his hisses when the disinfectant touches his skin. He deserves it a bit, Jinyoung thinks.

When he’s placed two band aids to their respective places, Jinyoung leans back against the sink and crosses his arms.

“Want to tell me how you got those?” _And why you’re back so late, and your shoes are dripping mud again, and why I shouldn’t murder you right now_ , he mentally adds.

Jaebum stays stubbornly silent for a moment, scratching the back of his head, and then he looks up at Jinyoung, helplessly.

“Just around. This damn piece has been killing me lately and I just— needed a walk. Been a long day,” is what he comes up with.

Jinyoung knows he should leave it at that, and that Jaebum will come to him when he’s ready to talk about it, but. There’s this thing his boyfriend does when he tells lies: his left eyebrow, the one with the pretty moles that Jinyoung adores, does a small weird movement, almost imperceptible. Then, Jaebum scrunches his nose twice, and lies.

This is exactly what he does as the words leave his mouth, and really. Jinyoung knows better than to argue with a tired Jaebum. It only means the bells will be ringing for a little longer.

The third and fourth times it happens, Jinyoung’s second bell warns him something is wrong. He knows Jaebum needs his space sometimes, because he’s fundamentally an introvert in disguise, and he needs to decompress on his own. Usually, though, Jinyoung is aware of his whereabouts, because he only needs to leave the room, or shuts himself in the little studio they’ve set up in what used to be a broom closet and disappears for a few hours.

He doesn’t get up in the middle of a movie, kind of like he’s just remembered something very important that Jinyoung isn’t aware of, and effectively interrupting his well-deserved biweekly cuddle session, to just grab his jacket and keys and muttering a “forgot something at the studio” as a goodbye. He doesn’t leave Jinyoung on the couch blinking, a little dazed, a little worried to death.

Jinyoung isn’t one for the worst case scenario. He’s usually a pretty positive person, which balances Jaebum’s mood swings oh-so-well. He believes there’s a logical explanation for things, and he waits as long as he can before wondering exactly how bad the situation is.

Jinyoung is not a fatalist, but.

Jaebum leaves close to midnight, and comes back at two in the morning, smelling like the rain and something else that Jinyoung can’t quite place, and well. It just doesn’t sit well with Jinyoung, his bells and all the hypothesis in his head.

He’s a scientist. Hypothesis are all he does.

There are three reasons Jinyoung can come up with for Jaebum’s newly developed habit, and none of them can be filed under the _quirks_  section.

Reason number one: Jaebum is cheating on him with someone who has very long nails. That would explain the scratches that have bloomed on his skin lately. It doesn’t explain the muddy shoes, though, so Jinyoung quickly discard the possibility. Besides, Jaebum would never cheat on him. It’s just unrealistic. Utopian. Therefore, scratched out.

Reason number two: Jaebum likes to take walks, and the Han river banks are dirty often enough. Additionally, there are always weeds growing there, and they could be the cause of the scratches. Jaebum going out in _nature_ would also be the symptom of something being absolutely wrong. But generally, Jaebum hates to get his clothes dirty, and _boy,_ does he hate the Han river. Option two, discarded.

Reason number three: Jaebum is involved in some kind of sordid traffic of sharp objects, and he’s been delivering them on foot because criminality works in the dark, and prefers to stay anonymous. No car tags, no documents, that sort of thing. This one is pretty weak, Jinyoung realizes. Not to mention, completely devoid of bases.

The thing is, Jinyoung is not _used_ to being clueless about his boyfriend. He always has at least one theory about his change of behavior, because he can proudly say he knows Jaebum way better than he knows himself. The only thing he knows better than Jaebum is chemistry, and that’s only because the subject is fairly static in comparison.

Being in the dark scares Jinyoung the most. And this time, he can’t for the love of God figure out what, exactly, is going on with his significant other.

So, when Jaebum slides into bed, somewhere in the middle of the night, and kisses Jinyoung’s hair, he pretends to be asleep, and forces himself to stop thinking for the worst.

After all, Jinyoung trusts Jaebum the most. That has to count for something, right?

 

The fifth time it happens, Jinyoung’s final bell starts ringing before his boyfriend has even taken off his shoes. He’s wearing a huge jacket, Jinyoung realizes, the one Jaebum’s friend and colleague Youngjae accidentally left at their place a few months ago, and never took back. It’s way too big for his frame, and the sleeves hang past his hands, effectively covering them almost to his fingertips.

The clothing itself wouldn’t be suspicious, in normal conditions. But this is has already been labelled as a crisis in Jinyoung’s mind, and even something trivial like that is out of the ordinary.

Jaebum stumbles in his socked feet, trying to keep the jacket closed, and when he spots Jinyoung standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed and expression hard, he looks like a deer caught in headlights. He holds the hems of the jacket closer, effectively hiding something underneath, and well. Jinyoung has had enough.

“Jaebum,” he starts off, tone clipped and hopefully stern enough to make his boyfriend spill the beans on whatever has been going on lately. He points at the coat.

“What are you trying to hide?”

There’s a moment of silence that stretches between them, in which Jaebum looks like he’s struggling to keep the piece of clothing closed, the jacket seeming to have another plan, and Jinyoung waits expectantly for an answer. It doesn’t last for long.

 

 _Meow_.

 

Which, okay. What?

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up and Jaebum grimaces in response, his knuckles white with the effort of hiding what sounds like a _living thing_.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung repeats, slower than before. “What is _that_?”

His boyfriend lets his eyes wander, not really meeting his, and bites his lip, unsure.

“Uhm. Drugs?” is what he answers, intelligently.

Jinyoung stares at him for a long, agonizing moment. Pondering whether he’s as much of an idiot as the man he’s dating. Replaying the past two weeks in his mind as it dawns on him, and really. He should have realized it way before.

The scratches.

The mud.

The improbable hours.

 _A_ fucking _stray cat_.

“Babe,” Jaebum tries, using his _hopefully you love me enough to spare my life_ voice. But not this time, Jinyoung thinks. _Not_ this fucking time.

He ignores the other, marching inside the apartment and planting himself in the middle of the couch, his hands held together like he’s praying.

And he is, sort of. He would totally pray a god to free him from the constipated asshole who lives with him, but alas he’s never been one for religion. He’s fairly good at getting on his knees, though. But this is digressing.

Jaebum has followed him into the house, and he’s holding a... _thing_ in his arms. Jinyoung can’t seem to find another name for it: it looks ugly, dirty and probably full of parasites. It also looks like it’s glaring at Jinyoung, which does nothing to help its case.

“I am not talking to you until you get that thing rid of whatever disease is haunting _that_ ,” he announces. “And when I _do_ decide to talk to you, I’m going to tell you that you’re going to sleep on the couch for so long you’ll forget what a real bed feels like.”

 

*

 

Has Jinyoung mentioned that he really, honestly, devotedly loves his boyfriend, and someone should give him a medal for not dumping his sorry ass lately?

If not, here’s a little reminder of why.

The day after the thing arrives, Jinyoung is forced to acknowledge its presence in the house, because he wakes up with a mouthful of fur and the smell of their own shampoo. How it managed to sneak into their room is a mystery, but there it is. Sitting on _Jinyoung’_ s bed like it’s its kingdom.

He kicks the thing out and makes a point of shutting the door loudly enough for Jaebum to hear and wake up. Men who worry their boyfriends to death don’t deserve sleep.

Or a proper bed, for that matter.

Two days after the event, every bell in Jinyoung’s mind has stopped ringing, and everything is back to what is used to be. Except now his boyfriend won’t look at him _at all_ , all his attentions devoted to the ball of fur that, for some reason, is always hanging out with him. The bells, traitorously, have recognized this new development as another Jaebum thing, and left it at that.

And now Jinyoung is left alone to fend for affection. From his own boyfriend.

Three days after, Jinyoung has to officially acknowledge the fact that Jaebum gave the thing a name, and a pretty pink collar. It’s called Nora, apparently, because she’s black and Jaebum is fond of these small stupid details.

He tells Jinyoung he found her near his studio, beside the river (and ha!, points to Jinyoung for that), and it took him a while for her to trust him. That’s why he had to go back every few days, and make sure she still recognized him.

Jinyoung pouts, reminded again of his days of despair.

“You could have _told me_ , you know. I was making up every kind of scenario in my head and you were just out to tend to that... thing!”

Jaebum scowls, and “Nora” he corrects his boyfriend, scratching the animal behind her ears. “I told you to call her by her name, didn’t I?”

Jinyoung sniffs and turns away from the cat. “Yes, that. Whatever.”

On the fourth day, Jinyoung and the thing ( _Nora_ , Jaebum’s voice reminds him in his head, and really, does he have to be in his thoughts at all times?) make a pact.

Jinyoung stands on one side of the living room, the broom with which he was swiping the floor held as a sword. Nora watches him, tail flicking lazily, from the other side.

“We’re going to make this quick and clear, Thing,” he announces, and the cat just stares.

Rude.

“I’m going to clean the floor and you,” he points at Nora, “are going to stay the fuck away and you’re _not_ going to mess up and spread dirt everywhere. Do we have an agreement?”

His question is met with silence, which shouldn’t be surprising, but well. According to Italians, silence means consent. Jinyoung is free to operate, as far as he knows.

True to her promise, Nora stays out of the way as he swipes the room, and only gets closer once the broom is well tucked away in the closet. She approaches Jinyoung warily, and looks up at him before rubbing her head against his shin, almost as if she wants to reward him for a job well done.

Jinyoung is disgusted.

He gives her a scratch behind the ear, and pretends he doesn’t know her right after.

On the fifth day, Jinyoung allows Jaebum into their bed again. Stress on _Jaebum._ Meaning he doesn’t really allow the thing, too, but somehow they’re a package deal now. And Jinyoung loves Jaebum too much to stay angry at him, or deny him things.

He’s whipped like that, yes, thanks for wondering.

In conclusion, Jinyoung is a great boyfriend. He endures waking up to fur, or insistent meows, or whatever object Nora has decided to drop from its original position. He lets his boyfriend keep the thing, and will, occasionally, indulge the thing in some kind of cuddle form. When Jaebum isn’t home to see, of course. He has a reputation to keep.

Jaebum is honestly so lucky to have Jinyoung. And, although begrudgingly, Jinyoung will admit that Jaebum is also the best thing that could happen to him.

Cats and quirks included.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, that was it. yeah. i’m glad they love each other. 
> 
> this one is for phoenix. hopefully you won’t hate it even if it’s short. i had the time of my life writing this. 
> 
> kudos and comments are my best friends (*´∇｀*)  
> come yell at me on twitter about how much JJP are married and in love: @gguksyoon


End file.
